odnowicielfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Joanna Wiza
Joanna Wiza - to główna bohaterka, a może nawet i postać drugoplanowa. Niebieskooka Agentka Do Zadań Specjalnych, pani inżynier, słynna jajonatwardologistka. W czasie wolnym galerianka. Charakterystyka Joanna jest cichą, wrażliwą, optymistyczną i inteligentną 25-latką, która rządzi całym internetem twardą ręką. Jej ulubionym daniem są jaja na twardo. Jej marzeniem w przyszłości jest zemścić się na wrogach jaj. Planuje Jajowazję. Ukończyła gospodarkę przestrzenną, lecz w ogóle nie korci jej, by poszukać sobie pracy. Jej chłopakiem i przyszłym mężem jest Sherlock Jak, choć czasami go zdradza, np. z lodziarzem, Jurkiem, Putinem lub Barymem. Lubi pisać listy miłosne i nie jest skryta w okazywaniu uczuć. Pozytywna manipulatorka można by rzec. Razem ze swoim ukochanym i odwieczną rywalką, Hermionką, wykonuje bardzo trudne misje, takie jak zakupy w Biedronce, robienie sałatki jajecznej, przejazd autobusem, zapłata abonamentu u lidera LTE, oddanie bielizny Sherlocka do pralni chemicznej, gra w Garnier Stop Barber Shop czy też zjedzenie pierożków z Reala. Przyjaciele * Miłośnicy jaj na twardo * Sherlock Jak * Tatuś * Mamusia * Pani Fenek * Smerfy * Strażak Sam * Zwierzęcy mieszkańcy Nowego Zoo * Justin Bieber (jednostronnie ze strony Joanny) * Karol Strasburger (jednostronnie ze strony Joanny) Wrogowie * Przeciwny jaj na twardo * Pracownicy Lidera Technologii LTE * Kasjer Nowego Zoo * Pan Wiechu * Gargamel * Klakier * Duch Zwłok Pseudonimy * Sylwia * Sylwestra * Dżoena * Vizza * Wizir * Osatnidzieńroka * Joasia * Aśka * Rumianek1988 Hobby * Jaja na twardo * Lodziki * Lodziarze * Sherlock Jak * Galeria * Zostawianie wiadomości na tablicach * Stare materace * Dieta "Zjedz połowę" * Fanficki * Pan Zdziuchu * Tatuś * STRAŻAK SAM INTRO PL * Córka bogaczy * Bogacze * Disco Polo * Praca w sexshopie Relacje z innymi Sherlock Jak Joanna Wiza i Sherlock Jak są w bardzoooooo dobrych stosunkach. Obecnie są parą, planują ślub. Mają już za sobą pierwsze pocałunki, a także romantyczny wypad na Festyn Smerfów. Gdy Joanna bała się Gargamela, Sherlock ją bronił. Teraz Joanna często opiekuje się Sherlockiem, codziennie robi mu lodziki i chodzi na misje. Dba też by nie rozpuściły się one w drodze do domku Jakowego. Joanna kocha Sherlocka, a Sherlock kocha lodziki Asi. Tatuś Joanny Joanna wydaje się być posłuszną i dobrą córeczką. Gdy Tatuś wygania ją od komputera, ta wychodzi od komputera pisząc "Tatuś mnie wygania". Joanna również często robi tatusiowi "promiennego loda" gdy ten ma zły humorek. Pan Wiechu Joanna nie przepada za Panem Wiechem gdyż nie dał jej tatusiowi wypłaty na czas. Pracownicy Lidera Technologii LTE Joanna nie jest zwolenniczką Lidera Technologii LTE i nieraz miała ochotę wybrać się do ich biura, by wytłumaczyć szefostwu to i owo. Poza tym uiszcza im zapłatę raz na miesiąc. Gargamel Pojawił się na Festynie Smerfów. Joanna boi się go. Cytaty Tu zostaną wypisane cytaty najbardziej głębokie ze słów jakie wypowiedziały złote usta Joanny Wizy: * Zaraz się rozpłaczę! * Zaraz się rozpłaczę! ;( '' * ''Zaraz się rozpłaczę! ;( ;( ;( '' * ''Ojoj! * Ojojojoj! * Ojej! * Oooooj! * Mam mieszane uczucia * Wracaj na czat! Jeszcze z tobą nie skończyłam! * Proszę wejdź na moją wikię! To Sherlock Jak wiki! Będziesz mi pomagał w jej rozbudowie * Dobrze! * OK * Kochani! * Przyjaciele... * Koledzy... * ;( * :( * Mam bardzo złą wiadomość! * Zagraj w Barber Shop * Opisz mi swoje poczynania w grze Barber Shop, a ja odpowiednio zareaguje * Opiszcie mi co się stanie kiedy utracicie szansę. * Ojoj, przeze mnie Jeanne utraciła salon ;( '' * ''Kommst du in meine wikia! * Opiszcie mi co się stanie kiedy poprawnie ukończycie etap * Proszę, wejdź na czat! * Wejdź na moją wikię, zostawisz mi wiadomość na tablicy * Dzisiaj układamy swoje harmonogramy * Kategoria: Protagoniści * Zdobyłam dziś kolejną odznakę * Medal za pomoc w opiece nad Hermioną * Nie bądź niegrzeczna! * Maks i Bloo robią filtr. * Przepraszam za zwłokę... * Co się dzieje na stronie? Nawet Cartoons23 i Ciastkoo nie odezwali się na czacie od dwóch dni. Ale... jeszcze się odezwą. * Galeriowo... * Hura! Mam nową kanapę w moim pokoju. Udało mi się pozbyć gumowego materaca. * Nawet Richie nie wierzy w sądy Maksa. * Przycisk "Publikuj" nie działa. * Znasz już moją wiki? To Sherlock Jak wiki. Przyłącz się. Link znajdziesz na moim profilu. * Dziś pojedynek rodzin: rodzina bogaczy oraz państwo Applebee. Bitwa nawiązuje do popularnego teleturneju "Familiada" emitowanego w każde weekendowe popołudnie w Dwójce. * Nie mogę samodzielnie zrobić aktualizacji przesłanych prze zemnie zdjęć wczoraj, ponieważ... Ponieważ... Nie mam filmu DVD. * Ojej. Muszę kończyć. Ojciec już mnie wygania. Cześć! * Nienawidzę: upału, mrozu * Byłam na wycieczce nad brzegiem zamarzniętego Jeziora Maltańskiego. Podczas wycieczki dwa razy się poślizgnęłam i upadłam. * Przed tablicą wyników na mecie toru regatowego poślizgnęłam się. Pomogła mi młoda pani w wstawaniu. Au! Moje nogi nie chciały mnie słuchać. * ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ * Jak detektyw mnie wybierze to będę Agentką Niebieskooką Do Zadań Specjalnych. * Ciastkoo, wracaj na czat. Chciałam się z tobą przywitać ale nie chciało mi się zapisać. * Hej, jesteś tam? Wpadnij na czat. * Hej! Jesteś tam? Dołączysz na czat? * Hej! Jesteś tam jeszcze? Wpadniesz na czat? Mam coś do powiedzenia. * Siemka! Wpadniesz na czat? * Wpadniesz na czat? Mam coś do powiedzenia. * Wpadniesz na czat? Mam mieszane uczucia. * Hej, wpadniesz na czat? * Wpadniesz na czat, jeśli jesteś? * Właśnie weszłam na czat, a ty się nie pojawiłeś. Dlaczego? * Ciastkoo, wpadnij proszę na czat. Chcę coś powiedzieć! * Dziś wyjątkowy dzień. Może wpadniesz na czat? * Ciastkoo, błagam cię, odezwij się na czacie. * Hej, jesteś tam jeszcze? Jeśli tak to wpadnij na czat. Mam dla ciebie niespodziankę. * Pssst....! Jesteś tam? Jeśli tak to wpadnij na czat. Mam coś dla ciebie. * Halo! Jesteś tam czy cię nie ma? * Ciastkoo, wejdź ponownie na czat. Coś nas rozłączyło z czatu * Dlaczego ignorujesz moje prośby? Czekam na ciebie na czacie od paru godzin, a ty nie masz czasu wejść na czat? * Hej... Jesteś tam. Wpadnij na czat, jeżeli jesteś. Mam dobrą nowinę. * Jeżeli jesteś tam to czy mógłbyś wejść na czat? Chcę wiedzieć, kto wygrał Bitwę. * Barym, wracaj na czat. Nie bądź tchórzem. * Przepraszam cię bardzo za moje nieprzybycie. Nie mogłam tu do Ciebie przyjść, gdyż moja mama mnie zabroniła samej być w Nowym Zoo. Mogłam wcześniej o tym powiedzieć, ale zapomniałam. Mam nadzieję, że mi wybaczysz. * Bardzo cię przepraszam za moje wczorajsze nieprzybycie. Nie mogłam do Ciebie przyjść, ponieważ mój ojciec stwierdził, że moja samotna wyprawa do Nowego Zoo jest zbyt męcząca i niebezpieczna i bał się, że mogę zostać napadnięta, okradziona lub pobita przez kogoś obcego, a nawet zginąć. Dodał również, że lepiej przyjść do zoo z kimś bliskim. W sobotę miałam cię o tym poinformować i zapomniałam. Myślę, że przyjmniejsz ode mnie moje przeprosiny. Pozdrów ode mnie swoją asystentkę Hermionę. * Hejka! Wejdziesz na czat? Kasjer nie chciał mnie wpuścić do ZOO. * Przepraszam cię bardzo za wczorajsze nieszczęście, jakie mnie spotkało. Wczoraj dotarłam przed teren NOWEGO ZOO i pokazałam kasjerowi zdjęcie z tobą. Prosiłam go, aby mnie za darmo wpuścił, ale ten odmówił i powiedział, że wstęp jest tylko z biletem. * Pozdrów ode mnie Hermionę. * Hej! Jesteś tam? Czy mógłbyś wejdź na czat? Mam problem do kwadratu... * Dlaczego nie mogłeś dzisiaj przyjść na wielkanocne śniadanie? Czekam na odpowiedź. * S.O.S! S.O.S! Tu Sylwia1988! Wejdź na czat. Potrzebuję twojej pomocy! * Spacja chwilowo odmówiła oddzielenia * Nie nosiłamluzerkich ciuchów. Kupiłamwelon i suknię * Gdy pojawią się menele pokonam ich, bo mam czarny pas karate * Koniec świata? Nie! Nie wierzcie w przepowiednię Majów. Przedświątecznie będzie. * Zła pogoda pokrzyżowała mi szyki * Brum, brum! * Jestem gruba Wiersze * Sherlocku mój kochany Cały czas rozpłakany Za długą zwłokę cię przepraszam Bo na czat nie weszłam Przebacz mi bardzo proszę A na pewno ducha zwłok wypłoszę. * Róże są czerwone, A fiołki - fioletowe, Kocham cię Sherlocku, Bo cię odwiedzam nawet we śnie. Harmonogram Ku uciesze swoich najwierniejszych fanów, Aśka opublikowała swój codzienny plan dnia: * 7:00 - Pobudka * 7:05 - Posłanie łóżka * 7:10 - Ubieranie się * 7:15 - Poranna gimnastyka * 7:30 - Śniadanie * 8:00 - Poranna toaleta * 8:10-9:00 - Obowiązki domowe * 9:05 - Sprzątanie * 9:30-10:00 - Odpoczynek * 10:00-13:00 - Wyjście na świeże powietrze * 13:05 - Powrót do domu * 13:30 - Obiad * 14:00-15:30 - Odpoczynek * 15:30-19:00 - Czas przed komputerem * 19:00 - Kolacja * 19:30-21:30 - Czas przed komputerem * 21:30-22:50 - Relaks * 22:55 - Wieczorna toaleta * 23:00 - Idę spać Ciekawostki * Prawdopodobnie jest gruba ma "więcej do kochania" (metoda odżywiania). * Prawdopodobnie jest najbardziej ynteligętną osobą w internecie, a może nawet na wiki. * Stać ją na niekończące się przejazdy komunikacją miejską, nie stać ją na wejście do zoo. * Tęskni za Staszica 6, choć tam, gdzie teraz mieszka, ma o wiele lepiej. * Crazy Loop postanowił zaśpiewać o jej słynnej personie. Zatytułował swój utwór jej imieniem, a w nim każe jej się zamknąć. thumb|center|335 px Kategoria:Artyści Kategoria:Główni bohaterowie Kategoria:Bohaterowie epizodyczni Kategoria:Lubiący odpoczywać na łóżku Kategoria:Przyjaciele jaj na twardo Kategoria:Przyjaciele Sherlocka Jaka Kategoria:Klienci Reala Kategoria:Klienci Lidera Technologii LTE Kategoria:Wielbiciele pierożków Kategoria:Stany umysłu Kategoria:Plebs Kategoria:Bohaterowie mający mieszane uczucia Kategoria:Bohaterowie przepraszający za zwłokę Kategoria:Bohaterowie pozbywający się gumowego materaca Kategoria:Klienci ZOO Kategoria:Agenci Kategoria:Bohaterowie posiadający alter-ego Kategoria:Wielbiciele herbatki z aronią i witaminą C Kategoria:Wielbiciele Ineternet Explorer Kategoria:Pasjonaci jaj Kategoria:Koneserzy jaj na twardo Kategoria:Bohaterowie bez pracy Kategoria:Superbohaterowie Kategoria:Zapraszający na swoją wikie Kategoria:Bohaterowie zostawiający wiadomości na tablicach Kategoria:Bohaterowie lubiący spacery Kategoria:Bohaterowie układający harmonogram Kategoria:Bohaterowie zdobywający nowe odznaki Kategoria:Bohaterowie układający głupie regulaminy Kategoria:Bohaterowie twierdzący że użytkownicy wiki muszą być codziennie na niej aktywni Kategoria:Posiadacze telefonu Kategoria:Posiadacze telefonu z ekranem Kategoria:Posiadacze telefonu posiadającego włącznik Kategoria:Powieściopisarze Kategoria:Blogopisarze Kategoria:Tablicopisarze Kategoria:Bohaterowie bojący się Gargamela Kategoria:Bohaterowie posiadający nienormalnie dużo kategorii na swojej stronie Kategoria:Klienci psychiatry Kategoria:Fani Disco-Polo Kategoria:Fani Hugo Kategoria:Fani Robotboya Kategoria:Bohaterowie mający więcej do kochania Kategoria:Bohaterowie stosujący dietę 'zjedz połowę' Kategoria:Użytkownicy schodzący z komputera gdy ktoś wygania Kategoria:Bohaterowie dodający głupie kategorie Kategoria:Ynteligętni bohaterowie Kategoria:Matki Kategoria:Rodzicielki Kategoria:Fani Garnier Stop Kategoria:Klienci herbaciarni Kategoria:Prawdopodni mieszkańcy świata kreskówek Kategoria:Fani Strażaka Sama Kategoria:...i jego sikawki Kategoria:Bohaterowie szukający wszędzie nawiązań